


Welcome I guess.....

by fanficfanatic84



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic84/pseuds/fanficfanatic84
Summary: Robert's day doesn't go quite as he had planned it.  "Whatever it is Paddy no."  "But Aaron and Liv will be thrilled"





	Welcome I guess.....

**Author's Note:**

> Its been knocking around in my head decided to write it down.

Robert heads into the vets surgery with the folder, a favour for Vanessa as Paddy needed the information but she needed to be with Charity so Robert said he would do it. He is surprised when he walks in and no-one is there, he debates just leaving the folder and going.

"Paddy, you want me to leave this folder here?" He asks hoping that Paddy will shout through yes and then Robert can escape. He's hoping his luck might be in when a very stressed Paddy comes into view. 

"Oh Robert, eh thanks for that. Any chance you could hang around for five minutes? I've got some things for Chas but I am running late." Paddy all but begs him and well Robert knows what it feels like to get on the wrong side of Chas.

"Okay no bother I can hang around." He says with a smile. Paddy hugs him and Robert knows he really must be stressed if he's hugging him. 

Paddy disappears and Robert is left in reception with nothing to do. So he takes out his phone and starts scrolling through some emails. When something catches his eye and out from the back wanders a very sorry looking scared dog. The dog sees him and starts shaking and Robert's heart goes out to the poor thing. 

"Hey its okay." He says gently as he sits on the floor close to the dog but not going up to it. The dog eyes him up before deciding he seems okay and goes over and sits in his lap. "Oh whats happened to you then, eh?" He strokes the dog as gently as he can as he realises the poor thing is terrified. 

Paddy eventually comes back and looks shocked. "How on earth did you manage to get her to come near you? I haven't been able to do a proper check on her as she's so scared."

"What happened to her?" Robert asks not taking his eyes off her.

"Well lets just say her owners didn't deserve her. And if I take her to a shelter I know that and in this state she would probably have to be put to sleep. But I want to give her a chance but it was coming to the point for me it might have been kinder to let her go." Paddy slowly moves closer to Robert but the dog immediately snuggles closer to Robert. "Any chance I could have more of your time? If she stays close to you I might be able to examine her she seems to like you."

"How can I say no?" Robert tries to stand up but the dog doesn't want him to move so he picks her up. "What's her name?"

"Charlie she's a long haired German Shepard as well you can see."

Paddy manages to go through his examination of Charlie and beyond her being terrified she is healthy which is a good thing but if her stress levels don't come down that's a major concern. Paddy brings his attention back to Robert and Charlie. Shes sitting up on the table snuggled up against Robert who doesn't seem concerned with all the dog hairs on his poncy shirt. Then it hits him.

"Robert?" He says with a smile that immediately has Robert worried.

"Whatever it is Paddy no. It won't end well for me I can tell." He replies frowning at Paddy.

"But you wouldn't be doing it for me, and anyway Aaron and Liv would be thrilled."

"About what exactly?"

"You and your family fostering Charlie. Before you say no look at her she's calmer and relaxed around you and it would totally help her recovery."

"Wait what? We don't have anything at the Mill - a bed or food or dishes for her!" He tries weakly but he knows he's losing the battle with Paddy fighting it and Charlie looking at him with those sad eyes.

"I can give you all of that to get you started - come on Robert please?"

"Okay Charlie, looks like you are coming home with me" He looks at the dog as she leans up and licks him and he knows he is doing the right thing.

"Thanks Robert I really appreciate this - get her in the car and I will sort you out with the rest."

 

Paddy helps Robert in with everything thanks him again and then its just Robert and Charlie in the empty Mill. Liv is at college and Aaron is on a scrap run and is picking Liv up on the way home along with a well earned chinese. Robert sits on the couch with his laptop to get some emails done when Charlie jumps up next to him. His instinct is to tell her to get down but he doesn't. Instead he watches as she snuggles against his thigh and falls fast asleep. So he lets her sleep and gets on with his emails.

 

Around 6pm Robert's calm quiet Mill turns into the usual noisy Mill he has gotten used too as Liv and then Aaron barrel through the door neither of them noticing Charlie.

"Ummm Robert?"

"Yes Aaron?"

"What's with all of this?" He motions to the dog food and dishes currently occupying their dining room table.

"For our foster." He says not looking around and a smirk firmly on his face.

"Our what? Rob have you lost it?" Liv chips in.

"Nope, the dog who is currently cuddled against me will need to eat hence the dog food. Its fairly simple."

Both Aaron and Liv round the couch not quite sure whether to believe Robert or if he is in fact losing it. Both their jaws drop open.

"Before you start talk to Paddy. She was terrified but not with me so Paddy wants her to stay a few days to see if that helps bring her stress down. He last owners are the type of people who don't deserve pets."

Neither of them say anything but Aaron moves forward and Charlie moves closer to Robert. "Hey its okay you can trust Aaron and Liv too." Charlie seems to take notice of what Robert has said as she looks from Aaron and Liv back to Robert. She then moves a tiny bit towards Aaron who puts his hand out for her she sniffs it and seems to decide he's okay. Robert smiles as Liv does the same and Charlie reacts the same way. 

"How long do we have her for?" Liv asks.

"Oh now that is a good question I didn't ask Paddy that. Once she's well enough or less stressed I think he's going to take her to a shelter." He is met with two pairs of horrified eyes and Charlie moves back to Robert. "But I see that Paddy played that game well."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asks with a hopeful tone.

"Well she's not going to a shelter is she? So I guess its welcome to the family Charlie."

The smiles from Aaron and Liv make it worth while. And when Aaron leans over kisses him well he's hardly going to complain about that.

"Oh you will need to get used to that girl they do it a lot" Liv says to Charlie and all three of them burst out laughing.

"Okay I am starving lets get some food on the go." Robert says as he moves to clear the table and smiles as Charlie follows him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading xx


End file.
